Violet
Violet is the daughter of Roku and Emi. She was born shorty after Roku and Emi started seeing each other. She is the light of Roku's life and cares very much about her. She is close to both her parents but spends more time with her father. Appearance Violet is about 5'4 and has long brown hair that is normally tied into a pony tail. She wears a white tank top with a black shirt and black shorts. All made by her mother, Emi. For the most part she takes after her mother in personality and her father in appearance and like all pure blooded Saiyans, she has a tail. She commonly just lets it dangle freely as opposed to wrapping it around her waist. A unique trait is she has blue eyes. Saiyans normally have black or brown eyes Personality Violets personality is very similiar to her mother when she was a child, caring and is often shy, although she is very smart and loves to read, but do to her spending so much time with her father. She has taken a interest in martial arts, although she does still have a interest in medical practices, her father continues to find time to train her. Biography From a young age Violet was very adventurious. But that would always end up getting her into trouble. Although it was nothing serious. Like her father was at a young age, she is very mischevious and liked to meet people. When she hit 12 years old, she started becoming more proactive in her studies in the medical field while also training with her father. Strength Violet isnt very strong physically, but her father has been compenstating that by teaching her martial moves that allow her to move very quickly. Speed is truly her weapon more so than brute strength. As opposed to her father being a balanced fighter, Violet is a very fast fighter that relies on striking and dodging. Her father has been teaching her moves to focus on her talent as a speedy fighter. She takes after her father a lot and although she isnt the strongest for her age, she is among the quickest and most skilled in hand to hand. RP Adventures First battle! Go all out! Just as she has been training for since she was 7, Violet entered the 75th Martial Arts tournament with her father. She fought very well, making it all the way to the semi finals. She was one fight away. The protege and daughter of the Saiyans finest warrior would take her place with her father in the finals. But, other events happened. Her opponenet was a warrior of unknown origins named Brisk who had a secret agenda: To kill the entire Saiyan race and follow through the entire solar system. At first this had Violet shaken up but she fought through it. Now this fight wasnt just for the win. It was for survival. Violet dug deep down in herself and drew out everything she had but it wasnt enough. Brisk ended up taking the upper hand and started to beat her without mercy. The King sent guards to try and stop him but they were only met with death. It wasnt until her father, Roku stepped in. He saved her only for her to lay in his arms inconscious. This triggered the legendary warrior within her father and allowed him to not only save her, but allowed him to save the entire planet-the entire solar system. Violet went on to finish the tournament for her father and became the 75th Champion. She is now training with her father to improve her skills further and learn how her father obtained the legendary status known as a Super Saiyan. Moves and skill set As mentioned before, Violet is a physical fighter. Using mostly melee attacks that allow her to make the most of her speed. As opposed to her father being a balanced fighter. These are a few of her signature moves Hawk Fist - A sweeping whirlwind of punches that quickly renders the enemy stunned and in pain. She starts by doing a corkscrew uppercutt into the opponents jaw, then follows with a elbow to the gut. After the elbow, she squats down and sweep kicks the opponent onto the ground. While the enemy is falling, she grabs the opponent by the foot and throws him. As the opponent is flung away, she dashes and hovers right above the enemy while he is still flying away and kicks him downward. Redirecting the enemy into the ground, finishing the attack. Burst Rush - A move her father taught her, she first elbows the opponent in the bottom of the jaw, then punches them in the stomach, then she kicks them into the air and kicks them to the ground. Causing them to be stunned with pain on all fours, then she either stays in the air and fires a energy wave, or lands beside them and elbows them in the back of neck until they go into submission. Meteor Crash - A counter move, when the opponent attempts to attack. She deflects the attack which ever way is the most effcient, then follows through by leaping backwards, landing on 2 hands and kicking the opponent in the chest. Sendin them flying into the sky. She then uses her speed to appear behind them and double axe hammers them downwards, sending them plummeting into the ground Falcon Talon: A move where she focuses her energy in her forearm and forms a blade of energy over her forearm and hand. She has the ability to form 2 over both hands and use as a melee weapon. Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Saiyan Category:DSM